I'll Win
by badass-trio-lovers
Summary: Sam comes back for Christmas break with a new boyfriend. Can Charlie get her back? Or will he lose her forever? CRACK FIC.


**Well, hello there! This is a Cham (CharliexSam) crack fanfic. Why do I call it crack? Well it REALLY makes no sense and is SERIOUSLY weird. Like me! =) **

**Anyway a friend (choco-eater) and I have this kinda game. We call it FF Time. The point is we write fanfics together sometimes. That's how this fanfic was born. We were like totally bored in class and decided to write a fanfic. So: I told her to do one about "The Perks of being a Wallflower" and here we are. He-he. Enjoy the craziness and randomness!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS AWESOME BOOK. NEITHER DOES MY FRIEND (I think…)**

**P.S. We wrote a paragraph each so the writing styles are different.**

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe it. Sam – his Sam- had a new boyfriend.

The first thing that crossed his mind when he saw that boy sitting on the couch next to Sam and Patrick was that he was one of Sam or Patrick's college friends. But boy was he wrong.

The day he found out about it he started crying and fled from his friend's home. Pathetic, huh?

Sam called him, told him George (the NEW guy) was special. That she hadn't meant to fall for him. She had waited for him. But a girl couldn't wait forever. Charlie didn't really feel like listening to her excuses so he interrupted her: "Samantha, I don't need you to give me an explanation. I think is best for us to not see each other again." And he hung the phone. His heart breaking in a million pieces as he realized he had just ruined the best thing he had.

It had been a week but he still didn't get over her. Every day the first thing he thought about was Sam, only to remember that he didn't love him anymore, she loved 'George'. Urgh! Charlie hated that guy, not only because he stole Sam's heart from him, he was also so annoying, with his stupid British accent. For real. He was just so… British.

All he could think was 'What the heck did Sam see in that guy?' He wasn't that handsome, or clean, or clever. He was just a plain ordinary British hippie. Not the John Lennon kind even, more like the guy addicted to weed who was a pacifist for no better reason than to annoy his rich parents.

He was much better than George, wasn't he? He was handsome, smart… Oh! Who was he kidding? George was much better than him in every way. And that made Charlie sad, and angry, and want to seek for revenge. Yeah, revenge…

Many plans crossed his mind but he just couldn't bring himself to complete them. He would win George in his own game, he was going to own Sam's heart once again. He was going to get her back on the only way he knew: by music. On Saturday he starts selecting the music. Good old songs not the shitty rap George listened to.

He knew Sam loved them, but will that be enough? Maybe some flowers and chocolates would do.

He reached Sam's house, a pack of Hersey Kisses, red roses and I the middle of the roses a brand new homemade mix tape with a poem written as cover. The same poem he had given her a year ago.

He was ready. Charlie checked his breath before he rang the doorbell. Patrick opened the door; his usual carefree-way was gone, now he looked kinda sad, angry and worried at the same time. "Charlie, I think you better go home. Now is not a good time."

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked. "George- that damn idiot-… He cheated on her. With her roommate" Charlie's eyes opened in disbelief. He walked past Patrick and went into Sam's room. Sam looked up at him. "Charlie…" she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Charlie walked towards her and they hugged each other. "I should've waited for you." She said. "You've waited enough" Charlie answered and with that he closed the door and locked it.

The End?

* * *

**About the British thing: That was my friends. I don't get her. I love British accent (is kinda sexy)**

**Also, I know Charlie is OOC! We both do! We both read the book (I even red it 5 times or more) but is a crack fic so forget about it and YOLO.**

**So… Review?**


End file.
